Midnight Rendevous part two
by emaline5678
Summary: What I think may have happened during the commercial break after Piper and Leo kiss in The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. Haha. VERY MATURE SITUATIONS! Angsty, but romantic. Don't be too harsh I'm not the best at these type of stories!


"Charmed" fan fiction

"Midnight Rendezvous" part two

by Emaline5678

_This takes place during "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father". What I think may have happened during the commercial break. Haha. All Piper and Leo angst with some VERY MATURE SEX SCENES. Skip those parts if you don't like the graphic bits. I'll rate this M once I figure out how to do it. _

_P.S. I do not own "Charmed" or any of its characters. If I did the show would still be on with rockin' storylines. This is just my salute to the show, so thanks to Spelling, Kern and Burge for giving us such a great universe to play with. Cheers! _

"I never stopped loving you," Leo breathed, his hand caressing Piper's tear-stained cheek. The look in his green eyes was one of love, loss and goodbye – as if he'd never get to tell her those words again.

_No, this couldn't be happening_, Piper thought, her face crumbling into tears. He couldn't _die_. Sure, he had been hit with a poisonous arrow by the darklighter assassin who had tricked them into this other plane, the ghostly plane. But this was Leo, her husband, the father of her son. He was going to make it – he was going to live! They'd find a way to get out there and get him healed and-

Piper couldn't take it anymore. In agony, she reached out and kissed Leo, her hands holding his face close to hers. Surprised at first, he soon returned her kiss with another and then another. Their lips first met in soft caresses, but soon the passion increased. His tongue slipped hungrily into her mouth, as she welcomed it with her own. She moaned a little as all the day's past tension and stress – the months of agony apart from Leo, the man she loved with all her heart – finally melted away with that one kiss.

"Oh, Leo I missed you," she breathed, as her lips sought out his soft, sweet lips again. He groaned at this, his hands suddenly roving all over her small body. Piper moaned in return, his caress causing a thousand fires to rage unchecked inside of her. She had missed his touch most of all over the past few months. Only he had been able to make her heart melt with a touch of his hand. Those other men had just been poor substitutes for Leo. Pale portraits of the man she really loved.

Hungrily, Leo's tongue moved to her neck as his hands moved to her hips. He gently caressed them and scooted her closer to him. She moved her hands to his hair where she pulled and tugged at it. Then her hands moved lower to his chest as her fingers felt out the familiar muscles that made up his strong body.

"Piper," he whispered huskily over and over again, his breath hot on her neck. Piper smiled as his hands moved to her flat stomach, slipping under her shirt to rub the soft skin there. She felt herself trembling a little at the passion she thought she had lost long ago. The day he had left her for the Elders she had thought she would never love or feel again. She had tried to move on, but her heart had always remained faithful to Leo. It was as if she had known deep down that this day would come again – that he would be hers once more.

She found his lips again, her tongue sliding comfortably into the warm, moistness of his mouth. Her hands stole easily under his shirt and she felt his body tremble at her touch. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She smiled at that and kissed him harder and deeper.

Leo's own hands seemed to hesitate at her stomach, as if afraid to travel any higher or lower. Was he afraid this dream would shatter as much as she was? Well, like hell _that _was going to happen, Piper thought. She put a stop to Leo's confusion by taking his hand in hers and moving it to her breast to caress. He moaned at the feel of her as if he had longed for her as much as she had longed for him. Her breath grew ragged as his hand moved lovingly across her breast, her body loving the feel of his sturdy hands on her skin.

His tongue roamed inside her mouth with deeper passion as she felt him lower her to the ground, his body gently covering hers. Piper slowly wrapped her legs around Leo's and allowed her hands to still travel inside his shirt. Soon, they caressed his strong back and began to drift lower. She was careful to mind the arrow wound on his shoulder, but Leo didn't seem to mind the pain as his mouth left hers and traveled to her chest. There he sucked and nuzzled her through her shirt, his hands caressing her hips and bottom.

Piper smiled, believing that she could die a happy woman in her husband's arms at that moment. The thought of death reminded her of Leo's wound again. They would find a way out of the limbo, her sisters would save them. Then someone, some damn Elder perhaps, could heal Leo and then she could perhaps have him near her once more. The fact that she might actually lose Leo flitted across Piper's mind and she roughly pushed aside the panic it caused. Her need and determination suddenly rose inside of her and she fiercely tugged at Leo's belt.

"Piper, are you sure?" he asked breathlessly, his hands roaming inside of her shirt as if afraid to move any further. Piper nodded, refusing to talk or think in case it broke the spell, the dream of them together again. She still was hurt enough by his leaving to admit how much she truly longed for him – not that he probably couldn't tell as much now by the way she was tugging at his stubborn belt buckle. He gently brushed aside her trembling fingers and undid the buckle himself.

"Just tell me you love me," she whispered, as her fingers undid the snap and zipper on his jeans. She suddenly had to feel him, feel him with her own hands again. As she reached inside his pants, she heard him moan loudly. He moved his mouth slowly over hers again and then moved to her neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he moaned. She could feel his hardness through the thin black cotton fabric of his boxers. Her heart fluttered like a rabid butterfly at the words. God, she loved him so much. She missed him, needed him, longed for him, _loved_ him. So many emotions rang through her brain and she didn't care. This was what she had wanted for so many months – not just his body next to her again. She had needed to hear and believe those words of love again. He did love her after all. She hadn't doubted it, not really, but she had needed to hear it with her heart.

Leo's rough, trembling fingers reached for the button of her jeans as his mouth found hers once again. Her small hands finally slipped inside of his boxers, causing him to moan again, as if in agony. Piper almost stopped her caresses – was she hurting him? Was this all too much for his wound? What if all this physical activity made it worst and-

Leo put a stop to her mental debate as his hands abruptly grabbed her jeans and panties and pulled them down in one rough move. His tongue moved even deeper into her mouth while his hands slipped between her thighs to stroke her. Piper groaned in ecstasy at his touch as he felt her wetness.

Suddenly, she needed him inside of her _now_. Wrenching his jeans and boxers lower down his legs, she took his hardness into her hands. Then ever so gently and sweetly, she started to slip him inside of her. His hand quickly covered hers and he helped push himself the rest of the way inside.

Piper gasped his name out loud as her aching heart threatened to explode. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her husband until that moment, the moment when two souls were perfectly connected as one. They were a perfect fit – they had been from the first time they'd slept together. Lying in his arms, with him inside of her was when she was the happiest. She felt sexy and beautiful and strong, as if she could conquer anything. All the surrounding world's troubles faded away when she was this close to Leo. It was corny as hell, but this was when she felt complete, as if one with the universe.

"God, Piper," he cried out. He grabbed her hips to thrust then, but stopped as she gently touched his face. Hot and flushed, his breath was ragged in his throat, yet it was the tears on his cheeks that she noticed. Her face crumbled in concern.

"I'm hurting you. This is all hurting you," she whispered. Leo forcefully shook his head.

"No, I couldn't be happier than any other man on earth," he gasped, his hands still over her hips. "I just missed you so much. I realized how much I loved you. I could never stop loving you or wanting you, no matter how much you pushed me away."

"I didn't want to push you away," she breathed, as the truth slowly began to trickle out of her. She felt tears of her own begin to blur her eyes and she clung harder to him. "I thought it was the best thing – the best way to protect my heart. But I was wrong. You're the only thing I've ever wanted, Leo. You don't how much I've missed you. I – I love you too much to let you go."

Piper closed her eyes, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. Well, the truth was finally out. She had finally told him that she still loved him. Would he then leave her again? Go back to the Elders for good? She couldn't bear to look at his sweet, handsome face again. They had been so close to pure bliss and she had ruined it – she had broken the moment. He'd definitely leave her now, just to spare her any more pain – that was just the kind of man he was.

Instead of leaving, Leo kissed her deeply again, as if drinking her essence. She could feel his hardness inside of her and she loved it, ached for it. He stopped, his hands moving to her face to cup her cheeks. He gently wiped away her tears of sorrow.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he breathed. Piper smiled in response and he moved to kiss her again. She returned kiss after kiss, getting drunk off of them, her hands moving to grip his back. Leo's hands moved back to her hips finally as they arched towards him, waiting, needing him to continue. Kissing her again, he grasped her hips and finally began the slow, loving thrusts that he always used with her.

"Oh, God, Leo don't stop. Please, don't ever stop," she whimpered, her hands gripping his hair as he still refused to move faster inside of her. He loved to make her ache and cry and moan until she thought she couldn't take it anymore – until they both climaxed together in tender, passionate true love. She felt the tears surging down her cheeks like unchecked waterfalls and felt the same dampness on Leo's face as he buried his face in her neck. Why had they waited so long to come back together? Why had they allowed anyone to tear them apart in the first place? Piper realized they should have tried harder, fought harder to make things work. Leo was an Elder, big deal, it wasn't as if they hadn't broken rules before. They could have broken them again – hell, he _made_ them now, didn't he? Even if Leo had completely left her, she should have fought harder to bring him back. She should never have pushed him aside as if he were a bag of garbage. She should have searched the ends of existence to find a way back to her true love, to her husband, to Leo. She should have-

"Oh, my God, Leo!" she gasped as she felt herself finally, beautifully, wonderfully climax. Leo cried out her name as she felt him shudder inside of her. That made her moan again. He clutched her closer to him as if to protect her from all the evil in the world. She would have let him that moment – let him guard and protect him for all the rest of her life.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time, both afraid to move and shatter the dream completely. Finally, Leo nuzzled Piper's neck and regretfully pulled himself out of her. She sighed in disappointment, but his lips met hers quickly and silenced her sighs of protest.

After a few more moments close to each other, she felt Leo shiver with cold. Quietly, she moved to pull his jacket closer around him. He sighed slightly and pulled his pants up again over his hips. Piper did the same with her own pants, suddenly depressed. She felt her lip quiver with emotion again as she thought that this could be the last time – the last time they'd ever-

"Shhhh," Leo whispered in her hair, pulling her close to him as he sat and leaned against the brick wall behind them. She wrapped her arms around his sturdy chest, loving the smell of him as she curled closer to him. She openly wept into his chest – crying for the pain of his leaving, the months of separation, the fact that he might die if they didn't find a way out of this stupid limbo. He enveloped her small, quaking frame with his strong arms, his own tears dropping into her brown hair like soft spring rain.

"Don't think about tomorrow," he murmured and gently rubbed her back. He blinked at the tears as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Let's just think about the present for now. Let's just think about us and – and how much we love each other."

Piper nodded vigorously as she moved even closer to Leo. Tomorrow could mean more heartache, tears and death. Tonight could last forever in his arms, the world literally transformed into a black and white wasteland around them. This was where she had always longed to be – in his arms. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, the regular rise and fall of air inside of him. Refusing to think of the future, to obsess, to worry or to panic, Piper focused solely on the sound of Leo's heartbeat. She focused on the scent of his skin, the smell of his shirt, the feel of beginning beard stubble on his chin. She focused on the warmth and love that she knew always radiated out of him like fire from a nearby sun. She hoped that she radiated her own love for him. She hoped he loved the smell of her shampoo, the stiff feel of her jean jacket, the grip of her arms around his chest. She hoped and prayed that he loved her as passionately and deeply as she did – until the day they both died.

Her mind spinning with her hopes and dreams, Piper feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Leo fought to stay awake, knowing the darklighter's poison would only work faster if he were unconscious. He could sense the waves of love rolling off of Piper and it warmed him to his core. He had silently hoped and prayed that she could still love him after all the pain he had put her through – he knew he didn't deserve her. If only things had been different – if only he had turned down the Elders. If only he had just taken Piper's hand the moment she had asked him – then they could have had this love uninterrupted. They could have been a happy, complete family for many years to come. Instead, they had only lately glimpsed each other in pain and grief. Leo felt pain and jealousy punch his heart every time he saw Piper with another man – especially that smarmy firefighter. He grieved every time he saw Wyatt grow bigger and bigger without him there to witness it every day. He grieved every time he saw Piper happy, knowing he wasn't the cause of that happiness anymore.

Yet, tonight she had told him she still loved him. She had no idea how hard he had clung to that idea, that hope that some day they would be together again. When she had wept at the thought of him dying earlier, he hadn't been able to stop his hand going to her sweet cheek. He hadn't been able to stop the words of love as they tumbled out of his mouth like clumps of gold. Then when instead of turning away, Piper had pressed her soft mouth to his own, his heart had almost given out in joy. Passion and longing had overtaken him and he thought he would burst as he pressed her closer and closer to him.

Leo silently watched the light grow steadily in the alley as the sun, if that was possible, rose in Limbo. He couldn't deny the new feeling of dread growing inside of him that he would most likely die in this neutral plane. There was no way Piper's sisters could find them quick enough. Yet, he knew Piper would never leave without him, nor would she sit idly by as he expired on the pavement. There had to be a way out of this awful trap, they just had to find it.

Slowly, gingerly, Leo eased Piper off of his chest. He gently leaned her against the wall, careful not to wake her. For a moment he just watched her sleep, her face quiet and peaceful. He lovingly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead as he moved to stand. Fortunately, she didn't wake.

Wincing slightly from pain, Leo walked closer to the light that shone down into the alley. Perhaps if he concentrated hard enough, he could sense Phoebe and Paige and send them a message. Paige was half-whitelighter, surely she'd be able to sense him – if only his and Piper's powers were working on this plane. Still, it was better to try then wait for the darklighter to waltz around the corner, crossbow aimed and ready.

As Leo closed his eyes to concentrate, he thought again of Piper and their passion of the night before. His heart still ached to hold her close to him. Even if he were to die in Limbo, he knew she still loved him. Her love had been enough to see them through tougher battles then this one. If they managed to escape, perhaps the fact that he still loved her would get her through the next battle. His mind darted around the idea, but he knew he'd only be magnet for pain if he stayed on earth with Piper, with Wyatt. They'd all be in constant danger of attack if he stayed exposed to enemies. His heart broke again at the thought of leaving, but it had to be done. He had to let go completely – to save the whole family. At least he knew he had Piper's love to carry him through whatever future destiny had written for him.

He took a deep breath and tried to send out his signature into the early morning air. Behind him, Piper began to stir in her sleep. The sun had risen once more to chase away the last lingering shadows of the night. The last bright stars had faded into the sky as midnight blue turned into sky blue. The final cold of the night had disappeared as the morning sun had begun to heat the earth. Another day had dawned, silently extinguishing another midnight.


End file.
